


Partaking of the Apple

by Dolimir



Category: Cheaper By The Dozen, Smallville
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Oxoniensis' Porn Battle V.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partaking of the Apple

Lex had ten reports, including a DNA analysis, on his desk at work confirming the fact that the young man standing by the bar wasn’t Clark Kent. Indeed, the young man with the seemingly all-too-innocent eyes had never stepped foot in Kansas before arriving in Metropolis four days earlier for a college debate tournament.

The physical similarities between the two boys went beyond striking and fell more into the surreal category. Lex doubted even Martha Kent could tell them apart even if they were both standing shoulder to shoulder in front of her.

He closed his eyes for a moment and let the pounding rhythm of the dance music wash over him. It had been years since he’d entered a club, and for a moment he allowed his memories to transport him back to a time when all he wanted from life was a night of hard music, mellow drugs and several rounds of athletic fucking.

When he opened them again, he found the boy openly studying him. Throwing caution to the wind, Lex wended his way through the crowd toward the bar, his eyes never leaving his target.

The boy swallowed hard and straightened, then looked over his shoulder as if to make sure there wasn’t someone behind him who was actually drawing Lex’s attention. Rubbing his hands nervously against his pants, the boy looked moments from outright panic.

Lex smiled, choosing something soft and friendly from his repertoire even though what he really wanted to do was to flash his most predatory grin. He stopped a couple of inches in front of the boy, definitely invading his personal space.

“I’m…I’m sorry,” the boy stuttered, barely audible over the noise of the crowd. “I shouldn’t have been staring.”

Leaning in a bit, Lex looked up at him through half closed lids. “I don’t mind.”

“I’m not…usually, that is…I don’t…” The boy blew out a sigh that actually lifted his bangs before he reached out his hand. “Hi, my name’s Charlie Baker.”

Lex didn’t take the outstretched hand; instead, he crowded the boy against the bar, placing a hand on either side of Charlie’s body. Charlie’s breath stuttered as he kept his arms tucked tightly against his body, as if trying not to offend by taking more than his allotted space.

“Are you enjoying your stay in Metropolis, Charlie Baker?”

Swallowing again, Charlie nodded. “Yes.” His voice cracked and he cleared his throat and answered again in a deeper register.

“Our museums are some of the best in the nation.” Lex took another half step toward the boy, until their chests lightly pressed against each other when they exhaled. “And our architecture is beyond compare.”

Charlie’s breath stuttered when Lex pressed his knee between Charlie’s legs. “You should try our steakhouses. I’d rank our beef against any Texas brand on the market.”

A involuntary moan escaped the boy and Lex felt himself harden. The temptation to take this boy was suffocating him. He took his left hand from the bar and ghosted it over Charlie’s ribs and hip, before hooking his index finger in the front of Charlie’s pants.

The boy surged forward, cupping both of his hands around Lex’s cheeks and pressing his lips against Lex’s in a fumbling kiss. What the kiss lacked in finesse, it made up with a surprising sweetness. Lex gentled the kiss, opening his mouth and sucking Charlie’s tongue, revving the boy up only to back down before things got too heated, then starting the process over again.

Surprisingly, it was Charlie who broke off the kiss. For a moment, he simply studied Lex’s face, then nodded to himself. Taking Lex’s hand, he plunged through the crowd until they were in a dark corner at the back of the club.

Lex couldn’t stop the wolfish smile that graced his face. Charlie returned one in kind.

“I’m the second of twelve kids. Hesitation means whatever you want will be gone if you don’t act fast.” Charlie pressed Lex against the wall, boxing Lex’s head with his forearms while he ground his hips against Lex’s. Lex leaned his head against the wall behind him, giving himself over to the sensations assailing his body.

“Whoever he is,” Charlie whispered by his ear, “I’m not him.”

“I know,” Lex ground out.

“I’m better.” And with that Charlie slowly dropped to his knees and began to devour Lex in a way that Clark never would.


End file.
